Optical cutters are well-known in medical, dental, and industrial settings. Generally, optical cutters employ a source of electromagnetic energy, such as a laser source, and an optical fiber system connected to the laser source and configured to direct the laser through one or more optical fibers to a surface to be cut. The optical fiber system may include one or more optical fibers contained within an optical fiber tube. The optical fiber tube may have a device at its end (the distal end) for controlling the delivery of the laser to the surface to be cut. The other end (the proximal end) of the optical fiber tube is connected to the laser source.
The fiber tubes may contain one or more optical fibers that may differ in certain physical properties. The laser""s effectiveness is influenced by the physical properties of the optical fibers, such as length, diameter, shape, and/or type of fiber (e.g., material). Thus, it is important to know the physical properties of the optical fibers so that one using an optical cutter can improve the performance, reliability, and effectiveness of the device depending on which optical fiber is being used at any particular time.
Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for a device that permits detection of a fiber, and permits identification of the properties of the fiber.
The present invention fulfills this need and provides an apparatus and methods for detecting fibers, such as optical fibers. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and methods for determining characteristics of fibers, such as length, shape, diameter, and type of the fibers.
The apparatus of the invention includes a hub with one or more electrical contacts that are able to transmit information, such as identification information, about the fibers being used with the apparatus so that the information can be used to improve the effectiveness of material removal using electromagnetic energy, such as a laser. The apparatus of the invention provides information, such as fiber length, fiber diameter, fiber shape, numerical aperture, and fiber material, which can be used to provide an accurate description of the conditions of use of the laser energy, and specific parameters, such as power delivered, energy density, incision size, and cutting time, related to the procedure. This information allows the user to adjust his or her technique to be highly effective in treating patients, processing industrial material, or in controlling/programming the electromagnetic energy device and any fluid delivery parameters.
In one embodiment of the invention, a fiber detector apparatus comprises a hub having a proximal end and a distal end, and having a longitudinal axis through a lumen extending through the proximal and distal ends, wherein the hub is structured to receive a fiber guide tube through the lumen. The hub comprises a plurality of electrical contacts that provide fiber identification information of a fiber within the fiber guide tube, and the electrical contacts are provided at a leading surface of the proximal end of the hub. The electrical contacts may be in electrical communication with each of the other electrical contacts. In one embodiment, the electrical contacts are pins, and may be retractable.
In another embodiment of the invention, a fiber guide assembly comprises a fiber guide tube having both a fiber guide extending therethrough and a hub positioned around the fiber guide tube at an end of the fiber guide tube, wherein the hub includes a plurality of pins at the proximal end of the hub. The assembly of the invention may comprise one or more fibers, such as optical fibers, extending through the fiber guide tube. The pins of the assembly may be retractable into the hub of the assembly. The number and position of the pins of the assembly may be indicative of characteristics of the fibers in the fiber guide tube. The assembly may include a material remover at the distal end of the fiber guide tube, which may be used for removal of biological or industrial materials.
In another embodiment of the invention, the hub used in the apparatus and/or assembly of the invention may include a microcircuit for storing data about the fibers. The microcircuit is preferably in electrical contact with the pins of the hub.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of detecting a fiber attached to a hub comprises the steps of; (a) providing a hub having a plurality of pins at a proximal end of the hub; (b) placing a circuit board into electrical contact with the pins, wherein the number and position of the pins contacting the circuit board determine a coding sequence indicative of the presence of a fiber; and (c) decoding the coding sequence to determine whether the fiber is attached to the hub.
In practicing the foregoing method, the hub may have at least three pins for determining the characteristics of the fiber, including the fiber""s length, shape, diameter, and type. In addition, or alternatively, the hub may include a microcircuit for storing data about the fiber. The foregoing method may also comprise a step of determining the fiber tip""s power density.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.
Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.